cucumber_banana_tofufandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Hunnam
Charles Matthew "Charlie" Hunnam (born 10 April 1980) is an English actor and screenwriter . He is known for his roles asJackson "Jax" Teller in the FX series Sons of Anarchy (2008–14), Nathan Maloney in the Channel 4 drama Queer as Folk (1999–2000), Lloyd Haythe in the Fox comedy series Undeclared (2001–02), Pete Dunham in the film Green Street (2005), and Raleigh Becket in the film Pacific Rim (2013). Early life Hunnam was born in Newcastle upon Tyne, the son of William "Billy" Hunnam (1952–2013), a gangster and scrap metal merchant, and Jane (Bell) Hunnam, a business owner. His maternal grandmother was the premiere portrait artist in Newcastle. Hunnam was the second child born to brother William "Billy"; he later had two younger half-brothers, Oliver and Christian, on his mother's side. His parents divorced when he was two years old and he moved to the village of Melmerby, Cumbria when he was twelve, as his mother remarried. He went to Heaton Manor School in Newcastle, and after moving he went to Queen Elizabeth Grammar School in Penrith, Cumbria. Hunnam got expelled from secondary school and did his exams from home. He attended Cumbria College of Art and Design, where he graduated with a degree in the theory and history of film with a side in performing arts. Personal life Hunnam met actress Katharine Towne in 1999 when they both auditioned for roles on Dawson's Creek. After dating for four weeks, they married in Las Vegas. The couple divorced in 2002. He has been in a relationship with jewellery designer Morgana McNelis since 2007. Filmography * Byker Grove (1989) - TV stars as Jason * My Wonderful Life (1997) - TV stars as Wes * Microsoap (1998) - TV stars as Brad * Whatever Happened to Harold Smith? (1999) stars as Daz * Queer as Folk (1999) - TV stars as Nathan Maloney * Young Americans (2000) - TV stars as Gregor Ryder * Queer as Folk 2 (2000) - TM stars as Nathan Maloney * Undeclared (2001) - TV stars as Lloyd Haythe * Abandon (2002) stars as Embry Larkin * Nicholas Nickleby (2002) stars as Nicholas Nickleby * Cold Mountain (2003) stars as Bosie * Hooligans (2005) aka Green Street Hooligans stars as Pete Dunham * Children of Men (2006) stars as Patric * Sons of Anarchy (2008) - TV stars as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Sons of Anarchy Season 1: The Ink (2009) - VI stars as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Sons of Anarchy Season 1: The Bikes (2009) - VI stars as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Sons of Anarchy Season 1: Casting 'Sons of Anarchy' (2009) - VI stars as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * The Ledge (2011) stars as Gavin Nichols * 3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) stars as Frankie * Deadfall (2012) aka "Blackbird"stars as Jay * Pacific Rim (2013) stars as Raleigh Becket * Crimson Peak (2015) stars as Dr. Alan McMichael * The Lost City of Z (2016) stars as Col. Percival Fawcett * Knights of the Roundtable: King Arthur (2016) stars as King Arthur * American Drug Lord (2016) * The Mountain Between Us (2017) stars as Dr. Ben Payne Category:Cast & Crew Category:Actors Category:Queer As Folk